The Imp's Café
by Oni's Insanity
Summary: Soul Evans is in charge of his grandmother's cafe will he succeed or will he fail ?
1. Chapter 1

Soul Evans was a mirror image of hisolder brother. His older had talent and brains where Soul was smart in his own right. His brother's gifts aloud him to achieve great things. His achievements caused thier parents to have high standards for him but he failed every time. After awhile his parents didn't even bother just caste him aside. His grandmother on the other hand was more understanding even going to court to get custody of him. He owed his grandmother his life.

Soul was at collage when his grandmother call with some depressing news.

Soul held his cellphone to his ear with a shaking hand "Grams what happened?"

His grandmother's voice was weak "Soul i hate to be a bother but i need you to come home."l

Soul smiled "I'll be there soon what do you need me to do?"

His grandmother laughed "I need someone to run my maid cafe while i'm recovering."

Soul froze "Your what?"

His grandmother sighed "My maid cafe you know all of the waitresses are dressed like maids soul plug your nose."

Soul held his head back "Why me?"

His grandmother laughed "Are you telling me you don't want to boss around beatiful young ladies?"

Soul chuckled "I'll do it grams I'll be there soon."

Soul stood outside the address his grandmother told him hands in the pockets of his black dress pants as he entered.

A black haired maid approached wearing a black and red miad outfit "Welcome to The imp's cafe what can i do for you today sir?"

Soul smiled "I'd like to speak with the head maid."

The maid in front of him pointed to a purplre haired maid flirting with a male customer "That's her Blair."

Soul sighed "Who's the most responsible maid,i'm sorry i've been rude who might you be miss?"

The maid smiled with a bow "Tsubaki and i'll go fetch Maka for you sir."

Moments later Tsubaki returned being followed by a small blonde with bright green eyes.

Tsubaki motoined to Maka "Here she is sir she'll take over from here."

Maka smiled "What can i do for you?"

Soul smiled "Would you mind sitting with methere's something i need to tell you being the must responsible."

Maka grabbed a menu from the rack "Right this way."

Maka led Soul to a booth in the back sittin opisite him sliding the menu in front of him.

Maka sighed " So what do you need my brakes over soon?"

Soul frowned "Who how the woman that owns this cafe was recently hospitalized?"

Maka nodded "Yes she told us her hansom grandson was in charge until she recover."

Soul smirked "She told me i would be in charge of beatiful young laddies." He cupped her cheek "But i'd say you're adorable."

Maka blushed "Thank you sir."

Soul smiled "Would you mind being promoted to my assitent while i'm here?"

Maka nodded "yes sir."

Soul sat back "My name's Soul by the way."

Maka turned looking at the clock on the wall "My brakes over I need to get back to work."

Sousm smiled as Maka returned to work "I might just enjoy this."


	2. Chapter 2

girlfriend works there you been staring at my godess?"

Soul stared "No now can i tell you why i called you here?"

Kid nodded "I would like to guees, you need an acountant is why you call me and you someone to for heavy labor am i correct?"

Black Star stared "Can we make him go on a quiz show?"

soul waved dismissingly " Back to the point Kid is right, but i have a jump for Black Star i noticed that unless i'm wrong the cafe has no secruity."

Black Star shot up "Your god will do it."

Soul checked that off his mental to do list "Kid we both know i'm bad with money." He handed Kid a file folder "I really don't want mess this up so i'm trusting you to help keep the cafe from going broke." He stood "Black Star be at the cafe in ten."

Soul entered the cafe and paused as a man with bleach blond hair entered behind. Soul when to the booth he sat in the day before. He watched as the man stepped to the counter.

"Where is she i know she's here." He growled

The brown haired woman behind the counter glared "She doesn't want anything to do with you Hiro so beat it."

Hiro glared "I want to talk my girlfriend tell her I'm waiting."

Soul watched as Maka came out and froze as her eyes landed on Hiro.

Hiro walked over to her trapping her against the wall "Why have you been ignoring me?"

Maka kneed him in the gut"You cheated on me i'm done with you now get out."

Hiro leaned closer "I don't i will Maka i'm not done with you."

Soul stood rolling up the sleeves of his black dress shirt "Hiro was it?" He stepped closer "I want you out of my cafe."

Hiro turned with a luagh "What you gonna do if i don't?" Soul punched him "What hell you punched me!"

Soul smirked "you asked i answerd any more questions?"

Hiro rubbed his jaw "Just one what is wrong with you?"

Soul smiled "If this is the imp's cafe then i'm the imp now get out."

Black Star entered "I'll take it from here boss."

Soul turned to Maka as Hiro was drug away "You don't have to work today."

Maka smiled "I'll be fine."

Soul smiled "If you say so."

Soul returned to his booth smiling as he saw Hiro limping away he needs to pay Black Star more.


End file.
